<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You could have just asked." by mochiangeljams777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976727">"You could have just asked."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiangeljams777/pseuds/mochiangeljams777'>mochiangeljams777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates with benifits, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiangeljams777/pseuds/mochiangeljams777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and her annoying, hot, piece of shit roommate get it on because why the hell not?</p><p> </p><p>Gather 'round for this dumpster fire of a fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You could have just asked."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you awake already?” Y/N sleepily asked, pulling her comforter over her face to block the light that Draco turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” She heard her roommate say from the kitchen, followed by the slam of the refrigerator door. Draco was always so fucking careless about the dorm, it drove Y/N insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “Hey, don’t slam the fridge! What will we do if it breaks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh.” Draco shrugged. “We’ll buy a new one, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolled her eyes, sinking back into the warmth of her bed. “Not everyone’s a rich hoe like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulders, bare due to the spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing. “Mmhm. That’s why they wanna fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it’s for more than that.” Y/N raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. “Hm? What else would it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had an odd relationship. They weren’t exactly friends, but they definitely weren’t strangers. They knew each other inside and out- literally- Y/N once got sent one of Draco’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>close up nudes on accident. But it didn’t make anything weird between them- at least, not yet, assuming that Draco doesn’t yet know that Y/N had saved the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as of now, the two roommates were nothing more than that- roommates. Not friends. Maybe acquaintances. Acquaintances that know what the other’s pussy looked like. Acquaintances that flirted on a daily basis because it was funny and annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it. Funny and annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed and shook her head, her morning hair frizzing up at the friction from her cheap cotton pillowcase. “You know. Guys will fuck anything with a hole nowadays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crunch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco took a bite out of a crisp, red apple. “Well too bad for them because I don’t like dick.” She swallowed the mouthful of apple and groaned. “Ew, this shit is bitter as hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tossed the poor fruit into the garbage can and wiped her hands on her jean-clad thighs. “Well, I gotta go. The store for the textbook shit I have to buy opens soon and if I don’t get what I need now, it will probably be sold out later. See ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the door slammed shut, shaking the flimsy walls of the cheap apartment. “Dumbass.” Y/N groaned, feeling her bed sway slightly. She yawned and blindly groped the nightstand next to her, feeling for her phone. When she felt the cold plastic case in her hands, she felt for the power button until her fingers grazed the bump and clicked it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:34 am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuuuuuck.” Y/N groaned, stretching her arms and legs from beneath her blankets. Online class started at nine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first, breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a half hour to get ready, Y/N grabbed her purse and left the apartment complex where she and Draco lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was always kind of confused as to why Draco lived in such a cheap, shitty place that was off-campus instead of making her wealthy parents rent her out a luxury apartment on the nicer side of town. Only recently while the two had been drunk together in quarantine did she find out that it was because Draco was giving her parents the silent treatment, as a result of them not accepting her love for tits. Tits and pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something new for Y/N.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’d always just assumed Draco was straight because all the pretty girls were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But finding out that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like men set something off in Y/N’s warm, fuzzy, queer heart. Not that she liked Draco or anything. It was just cool that her roommate was part of the community as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also made her feel slightly less weird when Draco’s face was the first to pop up in her imagination during her late-night self loving sessions. Hey, what could she say? Draco was hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, it was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>not okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>to flick the bean to your roommate, hotness aside. But who hasn’t done it to someone they’ve known at least once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N shook her head, licking her lips under her cloth mask. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. She just needed to eat something, and then go home and study for the big-ass test that was supposedly happening later in the week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing decent to eat at home, unless you counted ketchup packets, unripe apples and expired instant ramen. Not really good study food, if Y/N does say so herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she was going to be like one of those basic girls and eat some avocado toast because Draco wasn’t here to shit on her for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got to the front of the line and was glad to see that her best guy friend was on his shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bitch!” Ron said and Y/N could see his smile from under his mask. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. Life sucks, as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Ron nods. “Same. I haven’t been able to visit Hermione for like a month. It’s not the same when it’s just a Google Meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how are things going with her?” Y/N asked, her interest piqued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re actually really good right now.” Her guy friend replied. “It just sucks that we can’t see each other in person. Her mom has the virus right now, so she’s been really occupied with that and thinks she might have it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Y/N said. “Dang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ron said softly, then cleared his throat. “So are you still living with Drac-hoe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N snorted at the shitty, but effective pun. “Yeah. She’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Ron said. “Anything going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Y/N shook her head. “Nothing other than just being annoying to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Ron said, and inhaled like he was going to say something before he was interrupted by someone in the back of the growing line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, order something and move your ass!” The old guy groaned. “We don’t have all day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry.” Y/N apologized before quickly ordering her basic-girl avocado toast and pumpkin spice latte because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent only 15 minutes actually eating her food before she got side-tracked with the inescapable blackhole called Instagram for an additional 40 minutes. When her eyes fell on the time, Y/N choked on her spit. “Shit, I’m late.” She muttered, grabbing her paper cup and plate to toss into the trash can. “It’s fine. There’s no meeting today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N slung her purse over her bent elbow and sped-walked out of the cafe, messily putting her mask back on as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to her apartment squeaked as Y/N opened it and tossed her purse on a nearby counter. Draco’s shoes weren’t by the door, meaning she was probably still out and about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good, because Y/N wasn’t in the mood to deal with her dumbass bullshit. Today was a day for studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck studying.” Y/N groaned and shoved her textbook and laptop to the ground. It had been not even ten minutes and suddenly her motivation evaporated. She clicked her phone back on and decided that she’ll study when she felt like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she decided to scroll through the magical land of Tumblr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started out as her casual web-surfing adventures always did. Memes, weird photo edits, cursed comments, things of that sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the hell did she end up on the NSFW side of Tumblr???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like she blinked and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam </span>
  </em>
  <span>tits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tits everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clothed tits. Naked tits. Bouncy tits. Squishy tits. Lots of tits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One tit, two tit, red tit, blue tit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tits tits tits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ass in thongs. Ass in lace. Ass with oil. Ass with spanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tits and ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tits and ass that belonged to hot girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tits and ass that Y/N imagined Draco having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t something Y/N planned on thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t stop herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her mind just went into the gutter straighter than she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y/N thought as she kicked off her Target-brand sweatpants. She may have just “accidentally” just gotten highly turned on by the thought of her roommate completely topping her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well. No turning back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t home yet, so maybe she was out doing some errands and wouldn’t be back for another hour or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N licked her lips as she slipped a curious finger past the waistband of her underwear, feeling her warm cunt already dripping wet. She had only lightly brushed through her folds and she flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the hell did she get so sensitive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N brought her hand up and rubbed it with her other, the friction warming it up, before kicking off her underwear and spreading her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just needed to get this done with before Draco came home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Y/N dragged her hand down, over her shirt and in between her bare legs. She brought her other hand down to stretch open the lips of her pussy and immediately got to work on rubbing her clit with her index and middle finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried not to moan, as if Draco was in the room and could hear her at any moment. But it barely made a difference when her panting echoed through the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers found their way to her hole, drooling with slick. She put one in, the digit sliding easily within the lubricated walls and she soon added another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until her fingers were sliding in and out of her cunt, Y/N biting her lip to hold in the sounds she knew might embarrass her to hear come from her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the door swung open, slamming the wall behind it as Y/N could hear Draco stomping into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed shut after a few seconds and Y/N froze, her fingers still inches deep into her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did nothing as the sound of Draco’s footsteps got closer until their shared bedroom door opened and Draco was presented with the sight of Y/N, legs spread and fingers still inside herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh-” Y/N’s eyes widened when she realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was happening. “It’s not what it looks like!” She said and jerked her fingers out of her hole, glistening with her juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s gaze shifted from Y/N’s still spread legs to her moist fingers and then to Y/N’s eyes, making direct eye contact. Draco tossed her bag onto her own bed and snorted. “Yeah, right. What else would it be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N closed her legs and covered herself with a pillow as Draco sat at the edge of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stared at her for a second, before chuckling. “You know, if you wanted my help, you could have just asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??” Y/N felt her face flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, just kidding. Unless…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolled her eyes. “You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not.” Draco said and then snatched the pillow from Y/N’s lap. “But what if I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Y/N grasped for her pillow but Draco threw it across the room. “Dude!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need it.” Draco said and inched forward, her whole body now on Y/N’s bed. “You know you can’t lie to me.” Draco said, her gaze piercing into Y/N’s. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Y/N asked. “What are you even talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was genuinely clueless. Even when she did stuff at night, she was always quiet about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled her eyes. “You say my name in your sleep. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco must have been referencing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>dream Y/N had about a week ago. But she didn’t think she talked in her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you’re wet as hell. Just say you want my help.” Draco was now crawling toward Y/N.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H- hey, what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was cut off by shock as Draco spread her legs back open by her knees. “What? Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gripped Y/N’s kneecaps harder. “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you okay with this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed before Y/N nodded, covering her red face with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Stand up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was confused, but stood on her knees, watching as Draco laid on her back, her tank top’s skimpy straps sliding off her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at me like that for? Sit on my face. Geez, have you never done this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” Y/N nodded as she crawled forward until her cunt was just six inches above Draco’s face. “Is this okay?” She asked once more before Draco got tired of it and gripped Y/N’s hips, yanking her onto her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp left Y/N’s mouth as she felt Draco’s tongue explore her pussy. She felt the soft muscle slip into her hole and out again, going back to playing with her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-put it back.” Y/N requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled back. “Mmm...how about I do what I want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Y/N felt Draco’s fingers intrude her hole, two at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you moaning like that? You already had two in when I walked in.” She said and added another finger. “See? Now it makes sense.” She muffled a laugh as Y/N’s moans got louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dived back in, her tongue now working Y/N’s sensitive clit. Her fingers thrusted in and out of Y/N faster as she sped up the pace of her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh- shit.” Y/N gasped. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Draco asked, a tease in her tone. “Say my name then.” She slowed down the pace of her fingers and pulled her tongue off of Y/N’s clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, just let me cum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say my name first.” Draco demanded and Y/N groaned, desperate for release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Draco! Let me cum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” She said and thrusted her three fingers even harder than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was basically yelling at this point, while she grinded herself harder onto Draco’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took about a dozen more thrusts before her body froze up as her orgasm came over her, her legs jerking and shaking on both sides of Draco’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She creamed right onto Draco’s face as she rubbed her clit, letting Y/N ride out her orgasm. Y/N pushed herself off of Draco and onto the empty space on her mattress, tired as hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sat up, wiping Y/N’s cum off her face with the back of her hand. “Hey.” She said to Y/N, who was limp on the bed, exhausted from her high. “I still haven’t gotten my turn.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't been in the HP fandom for like two years. Also I've never written lesbian smut so I hope this didn't suck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>